starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Remanente de la Alianza Galáctica
| era=Era del Legado }} El Remanente de la Alianza Galáctica, también conocido como Fuerzas del Núcleo de la Alianza Galáctica, eran los restos militares de la alianza galáctica, creada en los años que seguíeron la derrota y la conquista de la alianza en la Guerra Sith-Imperial. Las Fuerzas del Núcleo de la Alianza eran una parte importante de la oposición al nuevo Imperio Galáctico controlado por los Sith de Darth Krayt. Historia Tras la Batalla de Caamas, la marina de guerra imperial derrotó a la flota principal de la fuerza de defensa de la alianza galáctica, forzando su entrega y capitulación del gobierno civil en Coruscant. Sin embargo, almirante Gar Stazi, el comandante Supremo de la flota de la alianza, condujo a sus fuerzas a territorio bajo el control de la Alianza para seguir la lucha contra el Nuevo Imperio Galáctico. Esta acción preservó una porción de la fuerza de defensa de la alianza galáctica, que continuó oponiendo resistencia hasta los tiempos del imperio de Krayt. left|thumb|200 px|Naves del Remanente. El imperio permitió que el gobierno de la alianza sobreviviera como una potencia con la condición de que permaneciera en el espacio de la Alianza, bajo la forma de triunvirato. Sin embargo, las fuerzas del núcleo de la alianza galáctica rechazaron entregarse, manteniendo luchas constantes contra las tropas de Krayt. Anti-Sith Insurgency De lucha contra la insurgencia Sith The Imperial Navy, more notably the Outer Rim Third Fleet , tried numerous times to capture or kill Stazi, but they were only able to capture or destroy some Alliance ships. La Armada Imperial, más en particular el borde exterior Tercera Flota, intentó en numerosas ocasiones para capturar o matar a Stazi, pero sólo pudieron capturar o destruir algunos buques de la Alianza. Stazi managed to elude them at every encounter. Stazi logrado eludir las mismas en cada encuentro. Segunda Guerra Civil Imperial En 137 DBY, almirante Stazi de las fuerzas del núcleo representó a la alianza durante una reunión con el capitán imperial Mingo Bovark, que era leal al emperador Roan Fel, en un esfuerzo de formar una alianza entre el Imperial, fuerzas leales al emperador Roan Fel, con las Fuerzas del Núcleo de la Alianza Galáctica contra el imperio de Darth Krayt. El asesino Sith Jor Torlin y la agente imperial Morrigan Corde enterados del intento de alianza entre las fuerzas de Roan Fel y las fuerzas del núcleo de la Alianza, se infiltraron en la reunión y abrieron fuego contra la lanzadera del almirante Stazi. Ambos grupos dejaron la reunión, dejando tras de sí una alianza que está en peligro por el momento. Algunas porciones del espacio de la alianza fueron sometidas en 137 DBY. Estas regiones y mundos continuaron apoyando y proveyendo las fuerzas del núcleo de la Alianza Galáctica. Entre esos mundos se encontraba Mon calamari, que, aunque bajo el control Imperial, en secreto envía a la Alianza,componentes, suministros y nuevos reclutas. La Armada Imperial, más concreto la Tercera Flota del Borde Exterior, intentó en numerosas ocasiones para capturar o matar a Stazi, pero sólo pudieron capturar o destruir algunas naves de la Alianza. Stazi logró eludir las trampas con cada encuentro con la flota Imperial. Ganando terreno La Alianza tuvo una gran victoria en la Batalla de Mon Calamari. A pesar de lo que parecía ser una trampa tendida por el almirante Dru Valan, la Alianza fue capaz de dañar a buena parte de la Tercera Flota del Borde Exterior, y robar el Imperioso, e infligir daños devastadores en los Astilleros de Mon Calamari, privando así al Imperio Sith de uno de sus principales constructores de naves. La Alianza luego activó al Imperioso para ayudar en lucha contra los sistemas de defensa de los astilleros. Los Sith no toleraron el robo de su más poderosa nave. Darth Krayt llevó a una buena parte de sus Lores Sith y soldados de asalto contra el Consejo Mon Calamari, y declaró que el diez por ciento de los Mon Calamari serían ejecutados por ayudar al Almirante Stazi. Después de que los Caballeros Imperiales de Fel ayudaran a a Stazi a revertir al Imperioso y rescatar a su pueblo del cautiverio, Stazi acuerdó negociar una alianza con las fuerzas de Fel. Apariciones *''Star Wars Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 10: Trust Issues, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Indomitable'' *''Star Wars Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy 23: Loyalties, Part 1'' (sólo mencionado) *''Star Wars Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1'' (sólo mencionado) Fuentes *''Star Wars Legacy 0'' *''Star Wars Legacy 0½'' |antes=Confederación, Alianza en exilio y Coalición Jedi |antes-años=40–41 DBY |después=Ninguno |después-años= }} Categoría:Unidades militares de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Grupos de resistencia